


*Insert good title for a Davekat fic here*

by Protecting_Stars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Some sadness?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protecting_Stars/pseuds/Protecting_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has a nightmare and attempts to deal with it on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karkat: Have a nightmare.

      _Don't fucking look back._

You don't plan to.

_Keep fucking running._

What? You can't hear over the sound of your running feet.

_Don't fucking trip._

How can you possibly trip? There's nothing to trip ove-

     "Shit!" You just tripped over your own shoe. You knew you would. But you always think you can change the outcome by telling yourself not to. But why are you still sitting on the non-existent ground? Stand up and keep running from them.

     By "them", you mean your "friends". You're running from them because

_It's all your fault._

    "Shut up! Fucking shut up!" Your hands go up to cover your ears as if to block the voice, but it's in your head. Your sharp nails are digging into your head, right under your horns. It hurts, but you ignore it, shutting your eyes and standing up.

     Huh. That part is different. But if you hesitate, they will get you. You start to run again, but it's not fast enough. Curse your shortness. Pointlessly, you keep running.

_"Why do you run from us?"_

    You slowly stop your running and try to face whatever direction the voice came from, which was everywhere.

     "Nepeta?" Your own voice is scratchy and tired from running so much.

_Why the bulgefucking shit did you stop? It's a trap, keep going!_

But you ignore the voice like the idiot you are and start searching for your old friend.

     "I'm not running anymore! Where are you?" You get no verbal answer, but you do get a glowing olive-green colored to appear some ways away. But it's not the only one. To the right, there is a jade colored glow, and a gold glow to the left. More appear, teal, cobalt, indigo, violet, fuchsia, rust, and bronze. But... 

     "Where's the purple and iron?" All the glowing colors are obviously representations of your "friends", if you can even call them that anymore. So the first thing you notice is that there's only ten. So where's the rest?

     You don't get an answer, because they're all turning into a dark purple that wasn't there moments ago. What the hell is happening?

     "You couldn't save us." The voice is a whisper, but you still just at least six inches off the ground and turn around to see-

     Oh.

     You have a feeling the last time you saw Nepeta, her eyes and mouth weren't pouring blood- your blood, to be exact. You take a few steps back, then bump into something. You turn and see Tavros, who had the same thing going on as Nepeta. You want to run, but you can't. 

     "You were never worth anything." Terezi speaks to your left, appearing from nowhere. "You should have died the moment you were born."

     You're shaking and holding back from crying. You would have preferred the regular nightmare compared to this.

     "Why did you leave me behind?" Sollux is now to you right.

     "I-I didn't mean to! I t-tried to keep you alive!" The words hardly escape your mouth because of how scared you were.

     "You're just selfish." Eridan is somewhere behind you.

     "We could have lived without you." Kanaya is directly in front of you.

     They're all appearing around you, whispering how terrible you are and how you just need to die already.

     "All we have to do is wait for you to kill yourself. This will all eventually reach your brain so you can accomplish doing something helpful for once." Rose appears next to Kanaya. 

     "N-no, I won't! You're not my friends! I shouldn't listen to you!" Tears are falling from your eyes now, and you wape them away. This was all getting to you. Why can't you just wake up?

     "What do you mean, "friends"? You've never had any friends, let along somebody who cared for you." Your breath catches in your throat and you turn around.

     "D-Dave?" Your "best bro", as he liked to put it, is standing in front of Kanaya and Rose.

     "But you a-always call me your friend!" You're pretty much sobbing now, and Dave just does that stupid smirk of his that you hate but enjoy at the same time. Right now it just makes you more upset then you already are.

     "I was never your friend, Karkat. You're a pathetic excuse for a living creature and a waste of space. So just stop wasting everyones time and just die already." You want to break down and start screaming, but you can't.

     You've woken up.

 


	2. Karkat: Wake up

     Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are currently trying to stop crying while going to a specific place that you will not name, but you know where it is. "Going" is not specific though. "Sneaking through the vents so you don't get caught" is more accurate, because that is exactly what you are doing. While crying still. You took the liberty of adventuing around when you first came to the meteor and you found that (conveniently) the vent in your room had a direct passage to where you were going. Could you please say where that is exactly?

     Actually, let's backtrack a little.

     You woke up from that horrible nightmare and started to cry, a lot. Not because of the things everyone said to you- okay, that was the case a little- but because of what  _he_ said to you. Which really hurt because, don't even try to lie at all, you have the absolute biggest flushed crush on him. Or caliginous. Or pale. Really, you have no idea, it all just jumbles together. Anyways, you find that if you find something that has an appealing feel or scent, it calms you down. Which is why you are going to take-

     Oh?

     You are at your destination. But has no light. Well, to you there is some light. Your eyes were made to see in the dark. Could you say what the room looks like please?

     Oh.

     You can't. Your vision is still blurry from the tears. Wipe those tears away! Just go into the room!

     "Why the fuck am I doing this? Taking it won't do any good." You mutter under your breath. 

     But what is it?!?

     Hey you can see properly now. You can see that the room had one of those sleeping platforms that humans sleep on- a bed? Yes, a bed. Pushed up on the wall next to the bed is a set of turntables and a human laptop device. There is a spinning chair next to the turntables and random piles of clothes and garbage around the room.

     "How the hell can Strider be so goddamned messy? He's not a wriggler!" You shift a little in the vent to see if you can spot what you came for.

     It's in the most obvious spot. On the back of the spinning chair. Now is the time we get to know what "it" is. "It" happens to be Dave Striders cape. You enjoy the feel and scent of it, but you would  ** _never_** tell anybody about that. 

     How about you stop hesitating and grab it already before Dave comes back to his block? You're not even sure where he is, but knowing him, he can appear at the most inconvenient of times. So get a move on!

     You push the grate of the vent out, then pull it back inwards so it is resting on the wall of the vent. Surprisingly, you make no sound climbing out of the vent and onto the floor (which was a bad idea because the vent is so high you can't reach it now so you have to walk back to your block). Whatever. You just have to stay cautious.

     So now you are wearing the cape with the hood pulled up over your head. It hangs off your shoulders and drags almost a foot behind you. Why must you be so small? That doesn't matter at the moment. You have to hurry back to your respiteblock before-

     "Um, Karkat? What are you doing?"

_Shit._

    You turn around quickly, blushing and completely forgetting that you still look like you've been crying. You want to cry again.

     "Fuck, I uh..." This is why you shouldn't have hesitated. Because he comes back  _right_ when you are about to run off with his cape, but instead you are caught.

     Dave is standing in the doorway, blocking your only way out, and he has that "give me an explanation" expression... you think. You can never tell with the shades covering half his face.

     "I'm not doing anything..." Why did you just lie when your are _clearly_ attempting to steal somebodys personal possession? The fact that it is an article of clothing makes it two times more awkward. 

     Now he's looking concerned. 

     "Have you been crying?" Of course he asks that, when it is the second most obvious thing in the room! The first being cape theft. So in your defence you start to wipe furiously at your face.

     "N-no! I um... spilled water..." Karkat Vantas, you are the worst liar in the history of paradox space. 

     "Right." For all you know he could have been rolling his eyes. "Okay, so, why do you have my cape?" Don't even lie about this, just say the truth.

     "It's comforting... I had a nighmare. It was bad enough to actually make me scared, so I took your cape." You really, really want to cry again, the stinging in your eyes proves it. And the fact that your voice sounds like the voice of a wriggler who just lost its lusus. So fuck your voice, because Dave fucking  _takes a step towards you holyfuckhe'sgoingtohurtyou._ So your reflexes make you flinch away and close your eyes.

     But he doesn't hurt you at all.

     The fucker  _hugs_ you.

     And fuck everything out there in the universe for it, because you actually  _hug him back._

     So he  _laughs_. Like it's a  _joke._

     "Dude, you fucking suck at lying," Like you didn't know that. "But you could have just come to me. I wouldn't have minded gettin' all cuddly with my bro. You're like the perfect size for that kind of shit, and the cape multiplies the cuteness by a thousand."

     "I'm not cute." You growl. You're not cute, you're just small. But of course the human doesn't believe you.

      "You are the cutest thing to ever exist, Karkitten. You pretty much are a kitten, cute and small. Very easy to carry." Which he emphasizes by  _picking you up._

     A very undignified yelp escapes you as you are slung over Daves shoulder. He has his arms wrapped around your legs, very close to your butt. But he has some politeness and keeps his hands away.

     "Strider, put me the fuck down!" A lot of movement does not help. If he drops you on the floor, you will rip the cape up. That's a promise you plan to keep.

     He drops you, not onto the floor, but onto the bed. Which is soft.

     "I am not a meowbeast and I am not cute! And "easy to carry" does not mean I should be carried around!" You are more annoyed than scared now, so you don't have a point in still being in Daves room. So you stand up and start walking towards the door, but stop when he grabs your arm.

     "First off, you don't just take my cape, but I'll make an exception. Second, you're staying here because I don't want you to get scared of any more nightmares. I'll be like your knight in red permaclean pyjamas." He gives you a grin that  _totally_ _doesn't make you blush a little because it's really attractive._

     You sigh and roll your eyes. "If I stay for a little while, will you not pester me about it?" You really wouldn't mind being so close to Dave. You just don't want to seem desperate or needy at all.

     "Whatever makes you happy, Karkitten." Then he practically drags you down onto the bed so you're halfway on top of him, the cape landing comfortably on top of you. So this could work. Just as long as nobody forces the other to do anything weird.

     "Don't act so honored that I'm letting you make physical contact with me that isn't violent." You growl a little but start to purr at the hand on your back.

     "I'll act as honored as I want to be." You can hear the grin on his face, not being able to see much sense you made your head comfortable in the crook of his neck. Let him feel honored. Right now you just want to sleep. So you do.

***

     Your dream doesn't turn into a nightmare, and you savor the calmness. The thing that makes you confused is the red glow surrounding you. But if that's keeping you safe, let it be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i put this up at like, 4 hours ago and it already has some reads. Thank you people.   
> UPDATE: changed the end of this chapter a little.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I'm not sure how it's going to turn out. If it gets enough attention, I might attempt to add more quality things to it or make an entire story out of it.


End file.
